Titellos
by Miss Hadaly
Summary: Albern. Lest das bloß nicht! Ich werde nie weiterschreiben! Hab meine Idee eh vergessen!
1. Eines Abends

Hallo!

Das hier wird mein erste EIGENE Fanfiction! Ich werde ohne zu überlegen einfach drauf los schreiben, weil ich sonst nichts zu Stande bekomme! Meine Thema-Wahl landete bei Final Fantasy 8, weil ich den lieben Mika ärgern will! Sollte etwas vorkommen, was inhaltlich nicht zum Spiel passt, dann liegts daran, dass ich es noch nicht durchgespielt habe!

Okay! Ich sitze am PC, neben mir Orangensaft mit einem Spritzer aus einer frischen Zitrone von heut Mittag...(Ich glaub, das bring ich in die Story ein...!) Und los geht's!

Es geht eigentlich nur um Beziehungen, weil Mika es nicht leiden kann, wenn ursprüngliche Beziehungen durcheinander gewürfelt werden! Okay!

Viel Spaß bei...Öhm...Ich erwarte Titelvorschläge..(Claire verdrückt sich ganz schnell in eine Ecke)

Los geht's! Have fun!

En/Claire

Nach dem Spiel!(Handlung beginnt Irgendwann danach!)

Titellos

**150 Jahre später:**

Alle Tot! (muahahaarr!)

Eines Abends

**Vorher, quasi drei Wochen nach der Party: **

Eines schönen Sommerabends verließ Squall (wer sonst?) sein Appartement und bog in den Gang zur Übungshalle ein.

Es war Sommer, weil der Garden grad in der Wüste war und da is ja immer Sommer.

Was der Garden da wollte? Ganz einfach: Die armen kleinen Kinder in Balamb brauchten Sand für ihre Sandkisten und der war ihnen leider ausgegangen. Also -Weil Cid so Tierlieb..äh... Kinderlieb war- war der Garden in die Wüste geflogen um neuen Sand zu beschaffen. So!

Jedenfalls steuerte Squall in Richtung Übungshalle und sinnierte darüber nach, ob die Farbgebung der einzelnen Gänge irgendeinen Sinn ergab. In der Übungshalle angekommen hörte er damit schlagartig auf, weil er sich fragte, wem es zu verdanken war, dass besagte Halle dermaßen schlecht eingerichtet war!

Er kam allerdings nicht dazu, weil ein paar Viecher auf die Schnapsidee kamen, ihn anzugreifen! Wahrscheinlich waren sie besoffen. Egal! Jedenfalls bezahlten sie Ihre tolle Idee mit dem Leben. In klassischer Siegerpose schwang er seine Löwenherz und drehte sich von Schlachtfeld weg.

Innerhalb von kurzer Zeit erreichte er das Ende der Halle, weil kein weiteres Monster auf die Idee kam, sich in seine Nähe zu wagen. Er atmete noch einmal tief ein und ein kleines, vorfreudiges Lächeln erschien für einen Moment auf seinem Gesicht.

Nachdem dieses erfolgreich verblasst war, betrat er den Geheimplatz hinter der Halle. Mit dem Rücken zu Ihm stand der einzige Mensch, der ihm jemals etwas bedeutete. Rinoa. Die Sonne war inzwischen untergegangen und ein leichter Wind spielte mit ihren Haaren und dem blauen Stoff ihrer Kleidung.

Lautlos trat er hinter sie und atmete Ihren Geruch ein. Er roch ihr Lavendelwasser aus dem Geruch der Wüstennacht heraus und schloss für einen Moment die Augen, um diesen Duft voll und ganz in sich aufzunehmen. Als er die Augen wieder öffnete, blickte er direkt in ihre.

Sie lächelte ihn an und er begrüßte sie mit einem kurzen „Hallo." Dann stellte er sich neben sie und blickte in die nächtliche Wüste.

Rinoa genoss seine Gegenwart und schmiegte sich an ihn. Squall drehte sich wieder zu ihr um und betrachtete sie. Die Sterne spiegelten sich in ihren Augen und es sah aus, als würde der ganze Himmel in ihnen versinken. (Kitsch, Kitsch)

Er öffnete den Mund, um etwas zu sagen, doch er schloss ihn wieder, da er wusste, dass jedes Wort zu viel war. Sie lächelte ihn weiterhin an und er nahm die Herausforderung an. Er umarmte sie und streichelte ihre Wange. Dann senkte er langsam den Kopf (A/N: HEUL auch will) und seine Lippen legten sich auf ihre. Er merkte, wie sie sich instinktiv an ihn kuschelte und drückte sie fester an sich.

Der Kuss schien sie vollkommen auszufüllen, denn alle weiteren Gedanken schienen für alle Ewigkeit vergessen. Dieser Moment schien der einzig wichtige zu sein und dauerte Sekunden und Stunden zugleich.

Erst, als ein Räuspern die Luft durchschnitt, lösten sie sich wieder voneinander. Erschrocken sahen sie sich um erblickten einen großen Cowboy-Hut, der auf einem breit grinsenden Irvine-Kopf saß. (der dazugehörige Körper war natürlich auch da!)

Rinoa war die erste, die ihre Sprache wiederfand: „I-Irvine," stotterte sie und wurde rot, „Was machst du denn hier, so spät in der Nacht?" „Dasselbe könnte ich euch fragen.", grinste er sie an.

„Was willst du?", mischte sich nun auch Squall in das Gespräch ein.

„Euch ins Bett bringen, gucken, dass ihr auch eure Zähne putzt und euch Schlaflieder singen.", meinte er und grinste noch breiter. „Nee, Scherz beiseite. Habt Ihr mal auf die Uhr geguckt? Auch Helden müssen die Hausordnung beachten, oder es nicht tun und diese dann abschreiben!"

(Squall: „...") „Ach ja?", begann Rinoa, „Und wer sagt, dass ausgerechnet DU nachts auf Patrouille gehen musst, um Schüler aufzuspüren, bzw., dass das überhaupt einer macht?" Irvine sah sie scheinbar tief nachdenklich an: „Ach das war irgend so ein unwichtiger Typ...Ich glaub, er hieß Cid oder so..."

Squall und Rinoa sahen sich an, dann meinte Squall zu ihm: „Da steckst du doch dahinter."

Irvine sah ihn unschuldig an: „ICH? Ich würde doch niemals dem Direktor etwas derartiges vorschlagen, nur um Nachts länger aufbleiben zu dürfen...", dann verstummte er schlagartig. „Aha!" kam es von Rinoa.

Doch Irvine hatte seine Fassung schnell wieder gefunden: „Also los! Ab ins Bett!" , meinte er und scheuchte sie in die Halle zurück. Während sie durch die Halle hindurch und wieder in Richtung Appartements gingen, sprach er weiter: „Und jeder geht in sein Bett! Er geht in seins und sie geht in seins.. Ach vergesst es!"

Nachdem sie Rinoa in ihrem Appartement zurückgelassen hatten, standen sie nun vor Squalls Tür. Irvine nahm Ihn noch mal beiseite: „Hey! Nichts für ungut, Kumpel, aber Ich hab den Job gestern übernommen! Außerdem war mir danach euch zu 'ertappen'!" er grinste ihn freundschaftlich an und klopfte ihm auf die Schulter. Auf Squalls Gesicht erschien der Hauch eines zynischen Lächelns: „Das kriegst du zurück!", meinte er und schloss die Tür.

1 - ll -+

**Squall lächelt?** Gleich zweimal?-Moment- _Den Tag im Kalender rot anstreich _

Uff! So! Da is ja erstmal voll nichts passiert! Igal...Das wird es glaub ich auch weiterhin nicht so viel!

Ich bin eine miserable Autorin...Zuerst isses schwachsinnig, dann kitschig und dann wird es auch noch ernst...und ich muss euch eine traurige Nachricht machen: Mein Orangensaft ist alle! _Heul!_ Und ich bin zu faul nach oben zu laufen und mir neuen zu holen! _Hmpf! _

Also, wie gesagt: Ich erwarte Titelvorschläge! (Nein Mika, du darfst keinen Vorschlag machen!)

Ihr müsst zu dieser Story noch nichtmal reviews schreiben! Ich will eben nur den Mika ärgern!

Mika: Wenn du jetzt eine Underworld-Parodie schreibst, dann schlag ich dich!

Obwohl..schreibt mir doch bitte Reviews! Sonst fehlt mir der Drang weiterzuschreiben!

Enna/Claire14fraser


	2. Frühstück

Hallo!

Hier bin ich wieder! Muahahaarr! Auch, wenn ich noch keine reviews habe! Ich gebe nicht auf! Und ich habe eine freudige Nachricht: Ich habe neuen Orangensaft und eine frische Zitrone aufgeschnitten! (müsst ihr unbedingt probieren!)

Mika: Mein Rachefeldzug geht weiter!

P.S.: Und noch ein paar Nachrichten: Gerade lief Formel 1 und Mercedes hat Toyota in der Wertung überholt! _HEUL_! Armes Trulli, Armes Ralf! Lasst uns eine Schweigeminute einlegen! _Stille_

Und dem Mika gefällt meine Geschichte! Das is voll nicht gut! Was mach ich jetzt? Ich bring da noch irgendwie Shonen-ai rein! _fiesgrins_

Titellos

Frühstück

Der nächste Morgen begann unerträglich heiß. Die Cafeteria war von Quistis´ und Selphies Lachen erfüllt, da Rinoa ihnen gerade die Story vom vorigen Abend erzählt hatte. Naja, eigentlich war es nur Selphies´ Lachen, was so laut war, denn Quistis kicherte hinter hervorgehaltener Hand, dafür aber mit vergnügten Sichelmond-Augen. Als sie sich wieder etwas beruhigt hatten, fragte Selphie: „Und daaann?"

„Dann bin ich ins Bett gegangen! Aber ich hab das dumpfe Gefühl, dass die zwei noch was ausgeheckt haben!", meinte Rinoa und runzelte die Stirn. „Da kannst du Irvine gleich fragen.", grinste Quistis und deutete auf den Eingang. Sie drehten sich um und erblickten Irvine, der mit Xell auf ihren Tisch zusteuerte.

Schon bevor sie ankamen prusteten Selphie und Quistis wieder los. Xell war der einzige, den das wirklich zu irritieren schien, denn er sah sie verwirrt an und kratzte sich am Kopf. „Was is los, Mädels? Clown gefrühstückt?", begann Irvine eine Unterhaltung und grinste sie an. „Ja..nein...", fing Quistis, die sich wieder gefangen hatte, an, sah sich aber dann plötzlich um. „Wo ist Xell hin? War der nicht eben noch hier?", fragte sie.

Immer noch grinsend antwortete Selphie ihr: „Ich deeeeenke, er versucht ein Hoooooot-dog zu bekoooooooommen, bevor sie schmeeeeeeelzen!" „Eins?", fragte Irvine und setzte sich zwischen Quistis und Selphie. „Wohl eher zehn." Und tatsächlich steuerte nach kurzer Zeit ein Mount Everest an hot-dogs auf sie zu, der auf Beinen zu ihnen stolperte, die Xells´ furchtbar ähnlich sahen.

Nachdem es sich der Berg auf dem Tisch bequem gemacht hatte, plumpste ein etwas erschöpfter Xell auf einen freien Stuhl und meinte: „Bedient euch." Dieser Forderung folge zu leisten erwies sich als etwas schwierig, da die hot-dogs sich alle in Xells Händen zu befinden schienen.

Dieser unterbrach seine Fressattacke allerdings schlagartig, als eine ihm eine zierliche Hand auf die Schulter tippte und eine feine Stimme ihn ansprach: „Xell? Ich... kann ich dich mal kurz sprechen?" Er sah die Bibliothekarin mit großen Augen an und schluckte. (A/N: Das muss ein ganzes Hot-dog gewesen sein!) „M-Mich?", fragte er verdutzt, aber sichtlich erfreut. „Äh.. Ja! Es, es geht um die... Leihfrist der Bücher, die du ausgeliehen hast.." Sie wurde rot, und als Xell mit ihr verschwand warfen sich die anderen bedeutsame Blicke zu.

„Wo bleibt eigentlich Squall?", fragte Quistis Rinoa. „Oh! Frag lieber nicht. Er poliert seine Gunblade und wenn ihn dabei jemand stört, dann gute Nacht. Deshalb werde ich mich wahrscheinlich gleich auf den Schulhof setzen und was lesen.", antwortete Rinoa ihr. „Und was macht ihr so?", fragte sie in die Runde.

Quistis stöhnte auf: „Uh.. Frag bloß nicht. Ich muss die Stundenpläne für das kommende Schuljahr ausarbeiten. Mir war in letzter Zeit so langweilig, da dachte ich, etwas Arbeit könne nicht schaden..! Ich bereue es.", und sie zerzauste sich mit einer Hand ihre Strähnen. „Iiich komme mit auf den Schulhof. Ich muss die Büüüüüüühne ausmessen. Wegen dem Gaaaaarden-Festival! Allerdings köööönnte ich noch ein paaar Helfer gebrauchen.", meinte Selphie und linste zu Irvine rüber.

Dass sie den Cowboy nicht gerade unsympathisch fand, war fast nicht zu übersehen. Irvine kratzte sich verlegen am Kopf und tat so, als denke er angestrengt über etwas nach. Rinoa grinste Ihn an: „Es hilft alles nichts. Du kommst nicht drum rum!" „Na schön, kleiner Fratz.", gab er sich geschlagen, „Aber dafür versprichst du mir, mir meinen Hut nicht schon wieder zu klauen."

Selphie schlug ein, und meinte: „Okay! Bis heut Abend rühr ich ihn nicht an!" lachend sprang sie auf und rief im weggehen: „Ich hoool schon mal das Maaateriaal." Dabei dachte sie darüber nach, dass „Material" ein tolles Wort zum Vokale-ziehen war. Es hatte zwei „A"s.

Quistis verließ ebenfalls den Raum und auch Irvine verabschiedete sich bald. Schließlich krallte Rinoa sich das letzte Hot-dog und machte sich auf den Weg zu ihrem Quartier. Mit ihrem Buch unterm Arm (A/N: Ich erwarte Vorschläge, was das für ein Buch ist!) verließ sie ihr neues Zimmer wieder. Jetzt, wo sie im Balamb Garden lebte, hatte sie ihr eigenes Quartier zugewiesen bekommen. Sie musste Cid noch bequatschen bei Squall einziehen zu dürfen.

A propos Squall. Sie währe beinahe an seinem Zimmer vorbeigegangen, bremste jedoch ab und fasste einen Entschluss. Sie machte kehrt und klopfte an seine Tür. Auf die kurze Stille folgte ein ärgerliches Brummen und die Tür wurde geöffnet.

Als Squall Rinoa erblickte hellte sich seine Miene zusehends auf und er zog sie ins Zimmer. „Guten Morgen. Hast du gut geschlafen?", strahlte sie ihn an und umarmte ihn. Sie spürte, wie alle Widerstände langsam brachen und er sich an sie schmiegte. „Ja.", flüsterte er in ihr Ohr. „weil ich von dir geträumt habe. Und weil ich dank unserem Freund genug Schlaf bekommen hab."

Rinoa kicherte und verschloss seinen Mund mit einem Kuss. Dann löste sie sich von ihm und drückte ihm das Hot-Dog in die Hand. „Hier! Ich wette, du hast noch nicht gefrühstückt." Ein wenig verdutzt schaute er auf das Essen in seiner Hand. Was würde er nur ohne sie tun? Einerseits schaffte sie es, dass er alles andere vergaß, andererseits sorgte sie dafür, dass er es nicht tat.

„Ich werde mich jetzt auf den Schulhof setzen und was lesen. Wenn du fertig bist, kommst du dann?" Sie sah ihn mit großen Augen an und er merkte, dass sie ihn schon wieder mit diesem Unwiderstehlichen Blick konfrontierte, dem er nichts entgegenzusetzen hatte. Deshalb küsste er sie ein weiteres mal und sagte: „Versprochen."

Glücklich verließ sie sein Zimmer und sprang die Stufen hinab in Richtung Schulhof.

----

Das Kapitel ist länger geworden, oder? _Hoffnungsvoll schau _Naja...Ich finde immer noch, dass ich nicht besonders toll schreibe, mir fehlt die Übung! Vor allem romantische Szenen.. daran beiß ich mir die Zähne aus..!

Ach ja: Titelvorschläge für Rinoas Buch bitte!

Naja Ich hab mich dazu entschlossen: Please R&R !

Claire


	3. Auf dem Schulhof

Hallo!

Neuer Tag, neuer O-Saft...Neues Kapitel? Ich weiß, meine Kapitel sind nicht sehr lang, aber ZWEI sind bei mir schon Weltrekord! Normalerweise breche ich nach fünf Sätzen wieder ab, weil ich keine Lust mehr hab! TT

Naja... Je kürzer das Vorwort, umso mehr muss ich an Story schreiben... Also viel Spaß!

Titellos

Auf dem Schulhof

Auf dem Schulhof war die Temperatur fast ins Unerträgliche gestiegen. Die meisten Schüler, die sich dort aufhielten saßen im Schatten der Bäume und dösten vor sich hin. Selphie schien die Hitze nichts auszumachen; Barfuß wuselte sie hin und her und verteilte ausgerollte Maßbänder.

Den Mantel hatte Irvine längst ausgezogen, doch schon bald hatten sich seine Schuhe zu Selphies gesellt und er versuchte ihr so gut es ging auf Schritt und Tritt zu folgen. Dabei beschloss er, dass es ein guter Deal war: Er konnte bei der Hitze ohne Probleme seinen Hut behalten. Fasziniert beobachtete er Selphie dabei, wie sie trotz der Wärme sichtlich Spaß an ihrer Arbeit hatte.

Und obwohl die Arbeit sie ganz und gar auszufüllen schien, schaffte sie es Irvine in alles mit einzubinden. „Uuund jetzt hiiiieeer festhalten!", rief sie ihm zu, während sie um die Bühne rumrannte und das andere Ende des Maßbandes auffing, welches er ihr zuwarf.

Irvine kam nicht umhin sie zu bewundern. Mit welchem Enthusiasmus sie sich auf ihre Aufgabe stürzte und es schaffte, diese Freude auch auf ihn zu übertragen. Nachdem sie sich die Maße notiert hatte, kam sie wieder zu ihm und lächelte ihn an, wie ein kleines Kind, dass sich auf Weihnachten freute.

Er fragte sich sichtlich, was ihm an dem Mädchen so gefiel: 'Sie ist kindisch, zieht die Vokale lang, ist nervig und hat eine dämliche Frisur! Ist sie nicht wunderbar?' Irvine grinste in sich hinein. Er hatte einen Narren an dem kleinen Fratz gefressen.

„Hey Seph... Ich wollte nur sagen, dass ich es toll finde, mit wie viel Freude du bei der Arbeit bist und ich wollte fragen, ob.. ähm...", er brach ab und suchte nach Worten. „Jaaaa?", fragte sie und sah ihn voller Erwartung an. „..Ob-du-jetzt noch Hilfe bei der Beleuchtung brauchst?" (_Sweatdrop_)

Quistis fuhr erschrocken hoch, als plötzlich die Tür des Klassenzimmers aufgerissen wurde und Xell eintrat. Dass sie diese Störung willkommen hieß, versuchte sie erfolglos zu verbergen. „Was willst du denn hier? Etwa lernen?", grinste sie ihn an. Er starrte sie nur verwirrt an; erst nach einer Weile schien er zu registrieren, wer sie war, und wo er sich befand.

Etwas irritiert schaute er umher. „Suchst du was?" „..Öm, ja...ein äh.. Buch!", und er schaute sie an, in der Hoffnung, sie würde ihm nicht gestehen es aufgefressen zu haben. Zum Glück tat sie es nicht, sondern fragte: „Was wollte denn die Bibliothekarin von dir?"

„Lilly?", fragte er abwesend, „Ich hab nur die Leihdauer überzogen..." 'Immerhin die gleiche Ausrede.', dachte Quistis. „Sie ist sehr hübsch, findest du nicht..?", versuchte sie ihn aus der Reserve zu locken; und es klappte: „..Ja und diese wundervollen Haare und...", abrupt brach er ab und Röte breitete sich auf seinem Gesicht aus.

Schnell verließ er das Klassenzimmer wieder und Quistis lachte in sich hinein.

Eine leichte Enttäuschung machte sich auf Selphies Gesicht breit und Irvine war überrascht, wie sehr ihm das zu Herzen ging. In Gedanken schimpfte er sich aufs übelste aus. Es war doch ein Leben lang so einfach gewesen! SEIN Leben lang! Warum warum schaffte es ein kleines, immer-fröhliches Mädchen ihn aus der Bahn zu werfen? Dass er in Gedanken sein Konzept klar vor Augen hatte, schien nicht zu helfen. Es war auf dieses Mädchen einfach nicht anwendbar.

„Ähm.. Ja.", riss sie ihn aus seinen Gedanken. „Aber dafür muuuuss ich was fragen geeeeeehen.", beendete sie den Satz und lief zum Hauptgebäude zurück. „Verdammt!", schimpfte er und schlug sich mit der Faust gegen den Kopf: „Verdammt, verdammt, verdammt!" Ohne es bemerkt zu haben, war er ihr ein paar Schritte gefolgt und sah auf einmal einen bläulichen Schimmer in seinem Augenwinkel.

Rinoa! Es war plötzlich alles ganz einfach: Rinoa kannte Selphie, Rinoa konnte in die weibliche Psyche blicken und Rinoa würde wissen, was zu tun war. Schon gleich viel besser gelaunt schritt er auf sie zu. Sie bemerkte ihn nicht, sondern war ganz in ihr Buch vertieft. Beim Anblick des Titels stutzte Irvine.

„Leidenschaft im Vollmond?", fragte er sie mit einem breiten Grinsen: „Suchst du Anregungen?"

„Blödmann! Ließ dir mal alles durch!", grummelte sie ihn an und hielt ihm das Buch unter die Nase. „Leidenschaft im Vollmond"; „Kleine freie Männer"; „Balambs Ökosystem" und „Liebe geht durch den Magen", waren darauf zu lesen.

„Was soll das denn?", fragte er sie. „Das ist ein Sammelband aus allen Bücher, die keinen interessiert haben." „Verrückte Kombination..", meinte er daraufhin nur. „Wolltest du was von mir?", fragte sie ihn über ihr Buch hinweg. „Ja-nein-vielleicht-keine Ahnung...", brabbelte er.

„Ahaaa! Jetzt bin ich um einiges schlauer! Du solltest Mathematiklehrer werden! Das Unverständnis deiner Zuhörer hast du schon. Und der Rest ist nur Show. Also spuck´s aus!" Bevor er antwortete holte Irvine tief Luft. „Es geht um Selphie!" „Oh!", machte Rinoa, zog die Augenbrauen hoch und schlug das Buch zu.

„Ok, was ist los?" „Also..Ich mag sie, aber ich weiß nicht, was-wie-wann-wo..", seine Stimme erstarb und er stützte den Kopf auf beide Arme und zerzauste sich die Haare. Rinoa sah ihn ungläubig an: „Selphie? Moment, moment. DU? Du hast Probleme mit einem Mädchen? Und dieses Mädchen ist ausgerechnet Selphie? Wow...!"

„Ja..Ich.. Sie ist so vollkommen anders! Das fasziniert mich, .. Aber das macht es auch komplizierter." Er sah sie Hilfe suchend an. „Okay, okay! Ist gut! Ich helf dir. Und ich hätte nie geglaubt, dass du jemals bei sowas Hilfe brauchst..."

Sie unterhielten sich eine Weile und am Ende meinte Rinoa: „Wir treffen uns heut Abend hier! Und Morgen früh will ich, dass du mit ihr redest, okay?" Irvine nickte zur Bestätigung und eilte wieder in Richtung Bühne, da er Selphie kommen sah. Zu ihrer Überraschung kam auch Squall den Weg entlang auf sie zu.

Sie sprang sofort auf und fiehl ihm um den Hals. Er wirbelte sie ein wenig herum und setzte sie dann ab. „Na? Hast du mich wenigstens vermisst?", fragte er nach dem Begrüßungskuss. „Och... nicht sehr. Irvine war doch da!" „Du kleiner Frechdachs." Rinoa kreischte spitz, als Squall seine Zähne in ihren Hals senkte, schloss dann aber die Augen und genoss das sanfte Knabbern.

Überrascht hob Squall den Kopf, als sich eine leichte Brise erhob. „Wir fliegen wieder zurück.", lächelte Rinoa ihn an. Er nickte und beide dreht den Kopf in Richtung des Windes.

.- Kapiel Ende, Kapitel Ende, Kapitel Ende, Kapitel Ende, Kapitel Ende...-.-.-

Soo...Das dritte Kapitel is zu ende!

Ich weiß, das hat was länger gebraucht... Naja und was Rinoas Buch angeht, ich konnte mich nicht entscheiden und hab einfach alles genommen+g

Ich bemühe mich schnell weiter zu schreiben! Ich glaube, Übung macht den Meister..ich werde besser!

Please R&R

Vielen Dank an alle, die bis jetzt gereviewt haben, besonders an Dears: Du hast mich echt aufgebaut! Danke!

Claire


	4. Final Fantasy

Hallo!

Danke, für eure Reviews!

**Dears:** Naja... Ich Hab theoretisch gesehen immer noch keinen Titel... Vielleich fällt mir noch was verrücktes ein, wenn ich nachdenke?.. Besser nicht! Denken ist ungesund!

**Mika: **Squall/Moomba. .. nicht schlecht, aber das ist mir tatsächlich etwas zu krass..

Es tut mir leid, aber das muss jetzt sein, auch, wenn's sinnlos ist! Dieses Kapitel beinhaltet ein kleines Crossover zu Final Fantasy 6... Aber es ist für die Geschichte nicht relevant... Ich muss nur noch irgendwie den Mika versuchen zu ärgern..._Sweatdrop_

Ach ja: FF 6 hab ich auch noch nicht durchgespielt, quasi bin ich noch voll am Anfang! Deshalb kann es sein, dass das voll nicht zum Spiel passt, aber ich sage: Künstlerische Freiheit!Und damit Basta!

Have Fun

Claire

Titellos

Final Fantasy

Mit geschlossenen Augen genoss Rinoa den aufkommenden Wind. Langsam ließen sie die Wüste zurück und steuerten in Richtung Heimat. Sie schmiegte sich in die Arme ihres Freundes und genoss seine Nähe. Sich zu ihm umdrehend öffnete sie die Augen. Bevor sie etwas sagen konnte, verschloss Squall ihre Lippen mit seinen und sie ließ ihn gewähren.

Als plötzlich neben ihnen ein lautes PLOPP zu hören war, blickten sie erschrocken auf und lösten sich voneinander. Ein alter Mann und eine Junge Frau mit blonden Haaren standen plötzlich neben ihnen. Die Frau trug ein rotes Kleid mit violetten Mustern und dazu passenden Schmuck. Beide sahen sich verwirrt um, wobei die Frau noch ein wenig verwirrter dreinschaute.

Sie drehte sich zu dem Mann um und fragte: „Wo bin ich? Schon wieder eine Sklavenkrone?" „Nein, Terra.", antwortete dieser, „Denn dann währe ich auch ein Opfer des Imperiums." An Squall gewandt fragte er: „Das ist nicht Narshe oder Figaro, oder? Könnten sie uns vielleicht eine Auskunft über unseren Standort und die Weise, wie wir hierher gelangt sind geben?"

Etwas zögernd antwortete er: „Balamb. .. Garden. Ich weiß nicht, wie sie hierher gekommen sind, aber sie müssen sich melden, weil unangemeldete Besucher des Gardens..." Er wurde von Terra unterbrochen: „Garden? Wo ist das denn." Sie wandte sich Hilfe suchend an den Mann. „Ich weiß nicht, wenn wir wieder zurück sind frag ich mal Locke, der kennt sich doch überall aus. Ich weiß allerdings nicht, wo sich der kleine Dieb (Locke: „Schatzjäger!" Grummel) wieder rumtreibt.

Der blonden Frau standen Tränen in den Augen. „Ich will zu Locke... Er war immer nett zu mir, ihn hat es nicht interessiert, dass ich eine Hexe bin und..." Squalls Arm schnellte alarmierend zu seiner Gunblade. „Hexe?", mischte Rinoa sich ein. Doch der alte Mann stellte sich schützend vor Terra. „Seid ihr Spione des Imperiums?", fragte er misstrauisch.

„Welches Imperium? Und wer seid ihr eigentlich?", fragte sie zurück. Doch die Augen des Mannes verengten sich noch ein Stück und er gab keine Antwort. „Hört zu! Wenn ihr euch einen Scherz erlauben wolltet, dann ist euch das gelungen. Aber über Hexen sollte man keine Witze machen, denn so unterschätzt man ihre Macht und...", sie brach ab, wissend, dass es langsam sinnlos wurde.

Doch für den Mann vor ihr schien das ganz und gar nicht sinnlos. Seine Miene hellte sich auf und er drehte sich zu der hübschen, jungen Frau um, die die ganze Zeit verwirrt der Unterhaltung zugehört hatte. „Das ist es! Terra! Erinnere dich. Was hast du getan, bevor wir hier ankamen?" Irritiert starrte sie ihn an, dachte dann aber nach.

„Ich war mit Locke und Edgar unterwegs. Ich habe an Sie gedacht und dachte, dass ich vielleicht mit Hilfe eines Zeit/Raum-Portals zu ihnen gelangen könnte, um sie etwas bezüglich des Magitek-Armors zu fragen..." Sie spielte verlegen mit einem kleinen Anhänger in ihrer Hand.

„Na also. Geht doch, jetzt machst du einfach das Gleiche nochmal, nur etwas anders, quasi denkst du daran, alles wieder Rückgängig zu machen. „Und Sie denken, dass funktioniert?", fragte Squall skeptisch. „Nein, aber ein Versuch kann nicht Schaden, es sei denn, sie würde uns direkt vor Imperator Gestahls Füße setzen."

Dass sie sichtlich nicht die geringste Ahnung hatten, wovon die Rede war, ließen sie sich -so gut es ging- nicht anmerken. Aber statt irgendetwas zu tun, sah Terra die zwei nur mit großen Augen an: „Ihr könnt Magie nutzen. Seid Ihr auch Hexen?", fragte sie Hoffnungsvoll. „Ja, also nein, er nicht, aber ich..", meinte Rinoa verdutzt. „Aber jeder kann doch Zauber nutzen, seit die künstliche Magie entwickelt wurde..." Sie räusperte sich.

„Ich glaube, je mehr wir weiterreden, umso mehr verwirren wir uns.", brummte der alte Mann. „Also Terra!", fuhr er fort, „Denk daran, dass du zurück zu Locke oder Edgar zurück möchtest!"

Unsicher sah sie ihn an: „Aber ich weiß doch gar nicht, wie genau..." „Du möchtest doch endlich verstehen, wie du mit dieser Macht umgehen kannst, oder?" Terra nickte zweifelnd. Man sah ihr an, dass sie ein wenig Angst hatte.

Da ging Rinoa einen Schritt auf die junge Frau zu und drückte ihr die Hand. „Du schaffst das schon! Ich habe zwar keine Ahnung, was hier vor sich geht, aber offensichtlich bist du eine Hexe, die nichts über ihre Macht weiß. Ich kann dir zwar nicht viel helfen, aber egal, wie du die Macht nutzt, nutze sie gut." Dabei sah sie sie eindringlich an und Terra schien neuen Mut zu schöpfen.

„Also gut. Ich will es versuchen." Mit entschlossenem Blick ließ sie den Anhänger pendeln und schloss die Augen. Dann öffnete sie sie wieder und blickte in drei erwartungsvolle Augenpaare. Sie lächelte. „Es funktioniert!" Langsam. Ganz langsam verblassten Die beiden Gestalten. Als sie fast vollständig verschwunden waren, lächelte Terra Rinoa noch einmal an.

„Danke!" Und mit diesem Hauch waren sie verschwunden.

Noch eine Weile starrten Squall und Rinoa auf den Punkt, wo eben noch zwei leibhaftige Personen gestanden hatten. „Okay... Was war das jetzt genau?", wandte sich Squall verwirrt an Rinoa. Diese blickte weiterhin auf den Punkt und antwortete: „Ich weiß es nicht genau... Aber ich denke, es ist besser niemandem davon zu erzählen. Er nickte nur.

„Squall, Sir?" Sie wurden aus ihren Gedanken gerissen. Es war ein Junge, etwas jünger als sie. Ein wenig schüchtern sprach er Squall an: „Sir...Sie wollten uns etwas über Hexen erzählen." Verdutzt schaute Squall ihn an. „... ... Wollte ich das?" „Ja, Sir. Der Schuldirektor hat doch veranlasst, dass jeder der 'Helden' in einer Woche einmal eine Stunde für die Schüler gibt, um ihnen Erfahrungen mitzuteilen. Und diese Woche stehen sie auf dem Stundenplan!" verunsichert schaute der Junge ihn an.

Wortlos drehte sich Squall zu Rinoa um, die scheinbar vollkommen abgelenkt plötzlich großes Interesse an ihrer Umgebung gefunden zu haben schien. „Hast du vergessen mir etwas zu erzählen?" „Öhm.. Ich dachte, wenn du es sofort weißt, dann wirst du es versuchen zu verweigern.. schau mal! Es ist doch nur gut für die Schüler, wenn wir ihnen von unseren Erfahrungen erzählen. Das kann ihnen später vielleicht helfen!" Rinoa ging lächelnd auf den Jungen zu.

„Squall wird mitkommen." Sofort hellte die Miene des Jungen sich auf. „Aber hör auf ihn 'Sir' zu nennen! Er ist schließlich genau wie du und ich nur ein Schüler dieses Gardens und auch nicht besser oder schlechter, als wir. „Das stimmt nicht!", widersprach ihr der Junge, „Squall ist voll cool. Eines Tages werde ich auch gegen Hexen kämpfen und genauso berühmt werden, wie er." „Daran zweifle ich nicht!"

Sie ging zurück zu Squall und sah ihn eindringlich an. „Jetzt geh schon!" Dann fuhr sie eine weitere Waffe auf und sie wirkte: Mit ihrem tollsten Hundeblick sah sie ihn an. „Okay, ich gebe zu, es war meine Idee. Jetzt tu ihm und mir den Gefallen und geh mit. Du bist doch 'voll cool'!" Er seufzte. Dagegen hatte er nichts vorzubringen und er küsste sie auf die Stirn und folgte dem Jungen.

**.--Kapitel: Ende--.**

Kay.. Habs endlich geschafft zu ende zu schreiben!

Aber keine Panik: Es geht weiter.. Irgendwann! Ich weiß, dass es dieses Kapitel voll nicht gebracht hat, aber irgendwie hatte ich Lust dazu! Und wenn es so lange gebraucht hat, bis es fertig war, liegts daran, dass wir keinen Orangensaft mehr haben und ich voll auf Entzug bin!

Nja... Hoffe, das liest jetzt überhaupt noch jemand...

Ansonsten: Please R&R

Claire


	5. Ein kleiner Stein

Hi Ihrs!

Ich weiß, ich weiß! Erstens sind meine Kapitel voll kurz und zweitens brauch ich voll lange, um eins zu schreiben! Aber Ich bin halt noch blutige Anfängerin! (_Sweatdrop_)

Kay.. Ich glaub in diesem Kapitel geht die eigentliche Handlung erst los! (Quasi das, was ich mir in zwei Sekunden am Telefon zusammengereimt hab...) Ist es eigentlich normal einen Liter Orangensaft in einer Viertelstunde leer zu trinken?

Please R&R

Claire

Titellos

Ein kleiner Stein

Noch einmal tief Luft holend betrat Irvine den Schulhof. Im Vorbeigehen grüßte er Squall, der ziemlich grimmig dreinschauend neben einem Jungen herging, der ihn sehr zu bewundern schien. Er grinste breit, als ihm die Idee kam, wohin die beiden wohl gingen. Doch als er Rinoa erblickte sank ihm das Herz plötzlich wieder in die Hose. Wie war er nur auf die Schnapsidee gekommen sie um Hilfe zu bitten? Warum hieß es überhaupt 'Schnapsidee'? Weil man nur auf bescheuerte Ideen kam, wenn man besoffen war? Oh nein, nicht nur dann!

Seine sinnlosen Gedankengänge wurden prompt unterbrochen, als er sich plötzlich vor ihr wiederfand. „Hallo Irvine! Da bist du ja schon.", begrüßte sie ihn lächelnd. Ob Squall auch Schwierigkeiten mit Rinoa hatte? „Okay. Was hast du denn jetzt genau für ein Problem?" Schon wieder unterbrach sie ihn beim Denken. Frauen! Wieso waren sie nur immer so hektisch und kompliziert?

„Ähm... Also..." Rinoa ergriff erneut das Wort: „Es geht um Selphie. Klein-Irvine ist mächtig verknallt, aber Klein-Selphie ist anders als alle anderen Mädels, die klein-Irvine bis jetzt...hatte. Stimmts oder hab ich recht?" Sie legte den Kopf schief und grinste ihn aus großen Augen an.

Wieder so ein Punkt: Frauen hatten immer Recht! (A/N: Wer wagt es zu wiedersprechen? _Mit Faust droh_) Er seufzte und setzte sich neben sie auf eine Bank. „Ich deute das mal als 'Ja'. Okay.. Aber so viel anders ist Selphie gar nicht. Sie kann auch kämpfen, sie mag bestimmt knuddelige Viecher, wie Moombas (A/N: Haben will!) und so..."

---...--- -.-.-----.-..-.-.-.-.-.-

„Sind alle Hexen böse?", fragte ein kleines Mädchen mit braunen Zöpfen. Squall seufzte. Womit hatte er das verdient. „Äh..Nein, nicht alle." Lieber würde er gegen Adell und Artemisia gleichzeitig kämpfen, als sich den neugierigen Fragen der Unterstüfler zu stellen. Und jetzt redeten sie auch noch über Hexen. Also ob er davon heute nicht schon genug hatte.

Dass nicht alle Hexen böse waren hatte er zwar auch erst spät gelernt, aber die Kleinen schien diese Tatsache ein wenig aus der Bahn zu werfen. Der Junge, der ihn hergebracht hatte war damit beschäftigt alle seine Aussagen auf ein schräg abgerissenes Stück Papier zu kritzeln. „Sind Hexen denn hübsch?" Diese Frage kam von einem blonden Mädchen, die mit ihren Freundinnen in seiner Nähe saß.

Squall musste an Rinoa denken. Ihre Schönheit raubte ihm jedesmal den Atem, wenn er sie sah. Doch als er daraufhin an Adell dachte, schüttelte er sich innerlich ein wenig. „Nein, nicht alle. Das Gerücht trifft zwar manchmal zu, aber eben nur manchmal." Die Mädchen fingen an zu kichern. Als er zu ihnen sah, bemerkte er, wie ein paar von ihnen rot wurden und zu Boden sahen.

Hoffentlich kamen die nicht auf die Idee einen Leonhart-Fanclub zu eröffnen. Er musste sich öfter mit Rinoa sehen lassen. Noch öfter? Ging das überhaupt? Was seine Gedanken wieder zu Rinoa brachten. Immerhin hatte sie ihm diese Sache eingebrockt. Vielleicht sollte er sie zur Strafe mal eine Stunde lang nicht küssen. Was allerdings die Frage aufwarf, ob ER das überhaupt aushalten würde.

Nach weiteren quälenden Fragen , die größtenteils von einer gewissen Mädchengruppe kamen, trat Cid ein und verkündete das Ende der Stunde. Eine Woge von Applaus begleitete ihn nach draußen. Erschöpft ließ er sich im Gang an einer Wand hinuntergleiten und setzte sich auf den Boden.

...-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-----.-.-.-.-.

„...Es ist nun wirklich nicht so schwer, Irvine. Schau her! Du machst es so, wie wir es besprochen hatten und am besten schlägst du Abends zu. Beim Spazieren gehen oder so. Mein Gott, als ob du nicht wüsstest, wie das geht!" Rinoa saß vor einem etwas hilflos aussehenden Irvine und schüttelte dann Kopf. Hilfe suchend blickte er sie an: „Ja, ja, das weiß ich schon, aber ich will ihr das Gefühl geben, dass ich es ernst meine." Sie seufzte.

„Dann sei nicht so schnell." Irvine sah sie verwirrt an: „Worauf ist das bezogen?" „Na, wenn du sie umarmst! Probier es zunächst mit einem Arm und guck, ob sie drauf eingeht! Pass auf, wir proben es mal!", meinte sie, als sie sah, wie wenig er sie verstand. Der Fratz schien ihn vollkommen durcheinander gebracht zu haben. Entschlossen positionierte sie seinen Arm auf ihren Schultern.

Dann tat sie zunächst gar nichts und schmiegte sich dann leicht hinein. „Spürst du das?" Er nickte. „Okay! Dann Weiter, aber nicht sofort. Sie muss sich an dich gewöhnen können." Jetzt kuschelte sie sich noch mehr in seine Arme und er um schlang sie instinktiv mit beiden Armen. „Siehst du? Ist doch gar nicht..."

...---.-.-.-.-.-.-.-...---..

Glücklich endlich von der Fragerei erlöst zu sein, rappelte Squall sich auf und steuerte in Richtung Schulhof. Ein weiteres Lächeln erschien auf seinen Lippen, als er sich vorstellte, wie Rinoa dort auf ihn warten würde. Wahrscheinlich stand sie mit dem Rücken zu ihm, umrahmt von der Untergehenden Sonne.

Er betrat den Schulhof und hörte ihre Stimme. Rinoas Stimme. „Spürst du das?", fragte sie. Squall beschleunigte seinen Schritt. Er hörte, wie sie wieder etwas sagte, was diesmal allerdings zu leise war, um es zu verstehen. Dann kam sie in sein Blickfeld und er versteinerte vor Schreck. Was er sah ließ seine Eingeweide gefrieren und sein Herz in tausend Stücke zerspringen, die sich allesamt in seine Brust zu bohren schienen.

Vor ihm saß Rinoa. Und sie lag in Irvines Armen. Mit einer Hand griff Squall sich ans Herz um sicher zu gehen, dass er noch nicht gestorben war, denn so hatte es sich eben angefühlt. Rinoa lächelte ihn an. IHN. IRVINE. Dieses Lächeln sagte mehr als tausend Worte. Er wollte etwas sagen, er musste etwas sagen. Doch Rinoa war es, die zuerst sprach: „Siehst du? Ist doch gar nicht..." „Rinoa", brachte Squall mit erstickter Stimme hervor.

Das Mädchen in blau sah auf und blickte ihn erstaunt an. Dann erst schien sie die Situation zu realisieren. Plötzlich löste sie sie aus Irvines Armen und sprang auf. „S-Squall! I-Ich hab nur..."

„Das sehe ich.", meinte er kühl. „Du hast 'nur'! Das hast du geschickt eingefädelt! (A/N: gefickt eingeschädelt! _Lol_) Dem Direktor einen netten Vorschlag gemacht um dich in aller Ruhe mit dem da zu treffen." Dabei nickte er in Irvines Richtung. Dieser sah ihn vollkommen geschockt an und sagte kein Wort.

Dann sah er Rinoa wieder an, welche ihn mit offenem Mund anstarrte. Das dachte er doch nicht wirklich, oder? Vorsichtig fragte sie: „Das ist ein Scherz, oder? Sag mir, dass du das nicht ernst meinst." Doch schnell wusste sie, dass sie was Falsches gesagt hatte. Blanker Zorn blitzte in seinen Augen auf. „Ein Scherz?", presste er mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen hervor, „Ein Scherz? Ich meine es verdammt ernst, Rinoa! Ich habe dir vertraut, ist dir das klar? Du bist der erste Mensch, dem ich bedingungslos vertrauen konnte. Und jetzt zerstörst du einfach alles? Und ich dachte, ich bedeute dir etwas." Er drehte sich um und ging.

„Squall!", rief Rinoa ihm hinterer. Er drehte sich im gehen um: „Versuche das nicht, Rinoa Heartilly! Du brauchst nicht betteln, dass ich zurückkomme!" Tränen standen in seinen Augen. Fassungslos blieb Rinoa stehen „Squall BITTE! Hör mir zu! Ich habe Irvine nur..." „Ich habe gesagt, du sollst damit aufhören.", sagte er mit erstickter Stimme, „Ich habe genug gesehen." Mit diesen Worten wandte er sich um und lief zum Gebäude zurück.

Die Sonne ging unter und Rinoa stand geschockt ein paar Meter von Irvine entfernt auf dem Schulhof. Der Cowboy fand nach einiger Zeit seine Sprache wieder: „Ri-Rinoa? Es tut mir leid. Ich war bescheuert, nur wegen Selphie... Rinoa?" Das schwarzhaarige Mädchen zitterte. Zuerst dachte Irvine, sie würde weinen. Doch er erschrak, als sie sich umdrehte und ihm in die Augen sah.

Wut. Wut kochte in ihr so stark, dass Irvine daran zweifelte noch länger, als ein paar Minuten zu leben. „Bitte Rinoa! Ich konnte doch nicht wissen.."

Sie lachte.

Ungläubig sah er sie an. Ein verzweifeltes Lachen hatte sich seinen Weg aus ihr heraus gebahnt und erfüllte den Schulhof. Vollkommen geschockt sah er das sonst so nette Mädchen an und erschauderte aufgrund des unnatürlichen Lachens, bekam er eine Gänsehaut.

Nach kurzer Zeit und ging das Lachen in unkontrolliertes Kichern über und sie brach zusammen. Das Kichern ging in hysterisches Schluchzen über. Sofort sprang Irvine auf und lief zu ihr. Sanft wog er sie in seinen Armen und redete sinnloses Zeug auf sie ein, um sie zu beruhigen. Nach einer Weile merkte er, wie sie ruhiger wurde und ließ schließlich von ihr ab. Überrascht blickte er in ein zwar verheultes, aber sehr entschlossenes Gesicht.

„Danke, Irvine! Es geht wieder. Das wird ein Nachspiel haben, mein lieber Squall! Du wirst schon sehen!" Mit einer Entschlossenheit und Zielsicherheit stand sie auf und verließ den Schulhof, dass es Irvine erneut die Sprache verschlug. Er verließ ebenfalls den Schulhof und machte sich auf den Weg zu seinem Quartier. Dieses Mädchen hatte sich innerhalb von zehn Minuten so stark verändert, dass er eine Weile brauchen würde, um das zu verarbeiten.

...---.-.-.-.-.----...---...-.-...

Erschöpft ließ Selphie sich auf ihr Bett fallen. Zwar war ihr Tag nicht sehr aufregend gewesen, aber sehr anstrengend. Außerdem ging ihr eine bestimmte Person nicht mehr aus dem Kopf. 'Nein!', schalt sie sich. 'Du weißt doch, wie er ist! Kaum sieht er ein Mädel, macht er ihr schon fast einen Heiratsantrag! Ob er überhaupt weiß, wie sehr ich ihn mag? Und wenn? Würde er es ausnutzen?'

'Nein.', sagte sie sich bestimmt. Das würde er nicht tun. In den letzten Wochen war er immer so nett zu ihr gewesen und hatte überhaupt nicht mehr auf andere Mädchen geachtet.  
'Vielleicht sieht er ja etwas in mir, was sonst niemand sieht? Dass ich ein erwachsenes Mädchen mit Träumen und Wünschen bin? Dass ich nicht nur das immer fröhliche Kleinkind bin, das alle in mir sehen?' Eine stumme Träne rollte an ihrer Wange herab.

Selphie vergrub den Kopf tiefer im Kissen und beschwor das Bild des Cowboys vor ihrem inneren Auge herauf.  
Das letzte was sie sah, war sein Lächeln, bevor sie einschlief. Sie wusste nicht, dass sie die einzige war, die in dieser Nacht zu einigermaßen viel Schlaf kam.

**Kapitel Ende...Kapitel Ende...Kapitel Ende...Kapitel Ende...Kapitel Ende...Kapitel Ende...**

Soo... Endlich fertig! Tut mir gaaanz dolle leid, dass es so lange gedauert hat, aber mein Schreibprogramm war Schrott! Außerdem hatte ich eine Weile kein Bock... sry! _Hundeblick_

Aber dafür hab ich extra viel geschrieben! Ich hoffe, das ist ein Ausgleich!

Please R&R

Claire


	6. Weite Kreise

Hi!

Soo.. dann wolln wir mal! _Händereib _Bin grad ein wenig erfüllt von Tatendrang! Hab zwar grad keinen O-Saft, aber Dafür FF-Soundtrack! Und bevor ich schon wieder in Urlaub fahre möchte ich mich doch nochmal hier dran versuchen!

_Wink!_

Viel Spaß

Claire

Titellos

Weite Kreise

Squall saß auf seinem Bett, den Kopf auf beide Hände gestützt. Das konnte nicht wahr sein. Es musste ein Traum gewesen sein. 'Ach sei doch nicht dümmer, als du bist! Du weißt genau, was du gesehen hast! Und wie sie reagiert hat, beweist es doch nur!' Er war dumm gewesen ihr zu vertrauen. Er hätte es wissen müssen. Aber wie? Wie konnte sie nur? Auch, wenn er es nicht so zeigte, so hatte er doch ein Herz, wie alle anderen Menschen auch! Hexen ausgenommen!

An Edea dachte er nicht, nicht an Ell, an niemanden... außer Rinoa. Sie war so schön und ihr Lächeln so hinreißend... Auch, wenn sie manchmal etwas aufbrausend war und stur ihren Willen durchsetzen wollte... Er bemerkte, wie er wieder weich wurde.. Vielleicht war es ja wirklich ein Missverständnis gewesen... Vielleicht gab es eine Erklärung für das ganze..

Und welche?

Sofort brach die Trauer wieder aus und eine stumme Träne rann an seiner Wange herab. Die Sonne war untergegangen und in seinem Quartier herrschte Finsternis. Doch er hatte nicht die Kraft aufzustehen und das Licht einzuschalten. Er dachte such gar nicht daran. Obwohl sie schon losgeflogen waren, herrschte immer noch Hitze in seinem Zimmer.

Er zog seine Jacke aus und ließ sich nach hinten auf sein Bett kippen. Vielleicht war es besser so... Wenn Rinoa nicht mehr da war, war er wieder alleine. So wie er es all die Zeit davor gewesen war. Alleine war man einfach besser dran. Man hatte niemanden, der im Weg stand und war frei. Er hatte im Endeffekt doch recht behalten. Man kam nur alleine durchs Leben. Damals wurde er verlassen, genau wie heute.

Squall wälzte sich zur Seite. Er hätte es bemerken müssen. Ein plötzliches Pochen an seiner Tür ließ ihn hochschrecken. Es klopfte erneut, doch Squall machte keine Anstalten darauf zu reagieren.

„Squall Leonhart! Öffne sofort diese Tür!" Es war Rinoa. Eine erneute Welle des Schmerzes überkam ihn und er drehte sich zur Wand. „Squall! Ich weiß, dass du da drin bist! Lass mich doch wenigstens erklären! Ich hab verdammt nochmal nichts mit Irvine! Mach die Tür auf! Ich habe nicht die Absicht dir die ganze Geschichte auf dem Flur zu erzählen! Also mach jetzt BITTE die Tür auf und lass mich rein!"

Er hatte genug gehört. Er wollte, dass sie still war. Wollte ihre Worte nicht mehr hören, wollte ihre Stimme nicht mehr hören. Er packte seine Jacke und schleuderte sie gegen die Tür.

Stille.

Dann ein „Schön." und Schritte, die sich schnell entfernten. Squall atmete laut aus. Die Finsternis des Raumes legte sich nun auch über seine Seele. Allein kam man einfach besser in der Welt zurecht. Allein war man besser dran. Allein...

...--...

Rinoa seufzte. Sie wollte noch einen Versuch unternehmen Squall zur Vernunft zu bringen. Sie stand vor seiner Tür und klopfte. Er würde ihr zuhören. Er musste ihr einfach zuhören. „Squall?", fragte sie leise. Nichts rührte sich. Wahrscheinlich hatte er sie nicht gehört. Sie klopfte heftiger. „Squall Leonhart öffne sofort diese Tür!" Stille.

Das durfte nicht wahr sein. Nach weiteren Versuchen und immer fortwährender Stille wurde etwas gegen die Tür geworfen. Rinoa zuckte zusammen und blieb einen Moment verblüfft stehen.

'Squall!', dachte sie zornig. Sie wusste, dass er manchmal stur war, aber wie konnte er so vernagelt sein? Das würde er bereuen. Es war einfach lächerlich. Und sie würde ihm zeigen, wie unberechtigt seine Eifersucht war.

„Schön!" Mit diesem Wort wand sie sich ab und schritt den Gang entlang.

-----.-...--...--.

Mit einem Buch unterm Arm betrat Xell den Gang zu den Quartieren. Er hatte gerade Irvine getroffen, der äußerst verwirrt dreingeschaut hatte und „Nein danke, ich will keine Hot-Dogs." gemurmelt hatte. Er grübelte noch über die Bedeutung dieser Worte nach, als Rinoa ganz plötzlich an ihm vorbeirauschte. „Hey Rinoa! Wohin so eilig?", rief er ihr noch hinterher. Doch auch sie beachtete ihn nicht, sondern fluchte vor sich hin.

Seltsam... Entweder war er einfach blöd oder seine Freunde verhielten sich heute arg komisch. Oder heute war der 'Wir beachten Xell nicht und benehmen uns komisch'-Tag, was er für sehr unwahrscheinlich hielt. Dann kam ihm eine Idee. Er könnte Squall fragen, was los war. Er gab es zwar nicht gerne zu, aber als Truppenführer wusste er immer Bescheid über seine Freunde und er würde zumindest wissen, was mit Rinoa los war.

...-.-...,.-,-.,.--.-.

Unruhig lief Irvine in seinem Zimmer hin und her. Vom Tisch zum Fenster zum Bett, wieder zum Tisch... Es war seine Schuld. Es war alles seine Schuld. Rinoa ... Squall -es war seine Schuld Warum war er nur so dumm gewesen? Er ohrfeigte sich, was ihm zwar keinen klaren Kopf machte, aber zumindest schmerzte seine Wange. Er war an allem schuld. Seine Dummheit war an allem schuld. Selphie war ... Nein!

Abrupt blieb er stehen. Selphie konnte am wenigsten dafür und selbst wenn, so brachte er es nicht übers Herz sie zu beschuldigen.

Wie konnte er das nur wieder gut machen?

Rinoa wusste ja, dass er eigentlich doch nichts dafür konnte. Aber selbst wenn sie es Squall erzählen würde.. würde er ihr glauben? Es gab nur eine Möglichkeit aus dem ganzen Schlamassel wieder rauszukommen. Er musste mit Squall reden.

Entschlossen schritt er zur Tür und drückte mit zitternder Hand die Klinke hinunter. Auf dem Weg zu Squalls Appartement begegnete ihm Xell, der ziemlich käsig dreinschaute. „Wo willst du hin?" „Was ist denn mit dir los?", fragten sie gleichzeitig. Unter normalen Umständen hätten sie es wohl lustig oder zumindest amüsant gefunden, doch im Moment war ihnen ganz und gar nicht nach Lachen zumute, also ließen sie es.

„Zu Squall.", antwortete der Cowboy auf Xells Frage hin. Dessen Gesicht weitete sich vor Grauen und er machte ein paar hektische Handbewegungen, als wolle er sich köpfen. „N-Nein! Tu das bloß nicht!" Dann blickte er sich schnell um, als befürchtete er, jemand könne ihn hören. Danach flüsterte er: „Er würde dich UMBRINGEN!", Xell nickte wissend, als habe er das soeben mit eigenen Augen gesehen.

„Komm.", meinte er noch zog ihn unwillkürlich in sein Zimmer. Schnell schloss er die Türe und lehnte sich dagegen. Irvine blickte ihn verwirrt an. Doch Xell war plötzlich wie ausgewechselt. Er ging zum Schrank und holte etwas daraus hervor. Seiner Aufforderung nachkommend setzte Irvine sich und Xell stellte ein Schachbrett zwischen die beiden.

„Lust auf Schach?", fragte er beinahe beängstigend fröhlich und machte den ersten Zug.

...---.-...--.-.-...---...-.-.-...

Quistis nippte an ihrem Glas und summte leise zu der Musik im Hintergrund. Sie stand am Fenster und blickte hinaus in die sternenklare Nacht. Ein plötzliches Klopfen ließ sie aufblicken und fast mechanisch griff sie nach der Fernbedienung und ließ ihre Anlage die CD wechseln. Dann schritt sie zur Tür und öffnete diese.

Vor ihr stand eine vor Zorn bebende Rinoa mit einem verkniffenen Gesicht. „Uii.. Das riecht nach Ärger! Komm rein!" Mit diesen Worten bat sie Rinoa rein und schenkte ihr ebenfalls ein Glas von der Orange-roten Flüssigkeit ein. Sie setzten sich, Quistis wartete, bis Rinoa einen Schluck getrunken hatte und begann dann zu reden: „Also jetzt mal raus mit der Sprache! Was ist los?"

Nach einem kurzen Moment des Schweigens begann Rinoa zu erzählen. Von Irvine und Selphie, von dem Treffen und von Squall. .. „...und dann bin ich zu dir gelaufen." Rinoa schloss die Augen und trank ihr Glas in einem Zug leer. Dann stockte sie. „Woo.. Was ist das für ein Zeug?" Quistis lächelte schuldbewusst, doch bevor sie antwortete wechselte sie erneut die CD. 'Eyes on me' schien ihr in dieser Situation nicht sehr passend zu sein.

„Es ist vollkommen harmlos. Hat höchstens fünf Prozent.." Entschlossen stand Rinoa auf und besah sich die Flasche. „5,8!", meinte sie nur trocken und sah Quistis mit erhobener Augenbraue an. Diese kam wieder zur Sache. „Auch gut, aber das ist jetzt nicht unser Problem." Die angesprochene nickte und stellte die Flasche wieder ab und das keine Sekunde zu früh denn plötzlich ertönte laute Heavy-Metal Musik aus den Lautsprechern der Anlage und ließen das Mädchen in blau zusammenfahren.

„Was ist DAS?", fragte sie geschockt. Die blonde Frau vor ihr lächelte schief. „Das ist die beste Lösung! Du musst dich erstmal beruhigen." „Beruhigen? Ich? Bei dieser Musik?" „Ja.", meinte Quistis schlicht. „Die Musik ist dafür genau das Richtige! Glaub mir, ich spreche aus Erfahrung. Jede andere Musik könntest du irgendwie auf dein Problem beziehen. Hiermit ist es nicht so, weil die Texte so ins Mikro geschrieen werden, dass man kein Wort versteht."

Rinoa sah die in Orange gewandete Frau an und ihr Gesichtsausdruck machte deutlich, wie sehr sie an den Worten ihrer Freundin zweifelte. „Ehrlich!", versuchte Quistis es erneut. „Na schön. Aber unser eigentliches Problem heißt Squall. Und mit Nachnahmen: 'wie bringe ich einen Verrückt gewordenen Eifersüchtigen zur Vernunft?'"

...--...-.-...-.-...-..

Ungläubig starrte Xell auf das Schachbrett vor ihm. Irvine hatte die ganze Zeit schon aufgeregt, unkonzentriert und abwesend gewirkt. Aber das setzte allem die Krone auf. Der Cowboy hatte es doch tatsächlich geschafft in einem Zug Xell und sich selbst Schachmatt zu setzen. Als er Irvine darauf aufmerksam machte, blickte dieser Gedankenverloren aufs Spielfeld und murmelte „Oh... Entschuldigung."

Sie begannen eine neue Partie und diesmal konzentrierte Irvine sich. Er war zu dem Schluss gekommen, dass es nichts brachte darüber nachzugrübeln, da er im Moment sowieso nichts ausrichten konnte. Jetzt steckte er in einer Zwickmühle, in die Xell ihn geschickt gelockt hatte.

Ein kurzer Blick auf die Uhr verriet ihm, dass es schon fast Mitternacht war. Nach dieser Partie würden sie aufhören.

Er sah zu Xell und stellte überrascht fest, dass dieser eingenickt war. Lächelnd räumte er das Schachbrett zusammen und wollte gerade Xell zum Bett tragen, als dieser mit einem Schrei hochfuhr. „Neeeiiin!" Mit vor Schreck geweiteten Augen starrte er Irvine an. „Sag mir, dass das nicht wahr ist!" Sein Blick wurde flehend.

„Was?", fragte Irvine. Zögernd sah Xell sich im Raum um. Als er erkannte, wo er war, schloss er die Augen und atmete unendlich erleichtert auf. „Puh..zum Glück!" „Was war denn?" Der Langhaarige war immer noch verwirrt. „Ich hatte einen schrecklichen Albtraum.", erklärte der Faustkämpfer. „Ach ja?" „Ja! Ich hab geträumt, die Cafeteria hätte vegetarische Woche! Kannst du dir das vorstellen? Eine Woche ohne Hot-Dogs? Grauslich!"

...-.-...-.-...-.-.

„Hihi...", Rinoa kicherte. Es war inzwischen weit nach Mitternacht und sie hatten die zweite Flasche angebrochen. „Du schuldest mir bald zwei Flaschen!", meinte Quistis, die halb in dem Sessel lag, zu Rinoa, die grad einen Kopfstand neben der Tür versuchte und kläglich scheiterte. Mit einem leisen Poltern landete sie auf dem Fußboden. „Aua. .. Jetzt hab ich Kopfschmerzen!", jammerte sie und schwankte zurück zum Tisch, um sich noch ein Glas zu nehmen.

Sie nahm die verschlossene Flasche in die Hand und ließ sich auf den Boden plumpsen. „Mistding... geht nicht auf...", murmelte sie. Quistis sah ihr amüsiert zu und fing dann an zu kichern. „Du drehst falsch herum!" Verdutzt schaute Rinoa die Flasche an und kicherte dann ebenfalls haltlos. „..Chi, Chi Chi. ..Distming.. Wer erfindet solche Flaschen?"

Rinoa hörte auf zu kichern und drehte, die Zunge zwischen den Zähnen, die Flasche auf. Sie setzte sie an die Lippen und fing an zu trinken. „Heeyy! Lass mir gefälligst noch was übrig!" Prompt unterbrach Rinoa das Trinken und ein wenig der orange-roten Flüssigkeit tropfte auf ihr Oberteil.

„Ups..", war alles, was ihr dazu einfiel. „Hihi.. Ich glaub Squall wird es nicht bemerken... ups!", meinte Quistis.

Rinoas Gesicht wurde ernst. „Also... bleibt es bei dem Plan? Wenn du nicht willst, können wir es lassen!" „Nein, nein! Ich finde es okay! Außerdem will ich Squalls Gesicht sehn!" Sie fing prompt wieder an zu kichern und schnappte sich die Flasche, welche sie in einem Zug leerte. „Unentschieden würd ich sagen! Ich hab auch keine Flaschen mehr."

„Hmm.. Was machen wir jetzt?", fragte Rinoa. „Ich würd sagen, ab ins Bett! Es is schon späääähn..", meinte Quistis und hielt sich die Hand vor den Mund. „Och..", maulte Rinoa. „Kein Aber. Wenn wir das Morgen durchziehen wollen, dann dürfen wir nicht allzu tot aussehen, sonst nimmt uns das keiner (hick) ab.", sagte Quistis, wobei sie erfolglos versuchte normal zu klingen.

An der Tür küsste sie das Mädchen in blau zum Abschied auf den Mund. „Als kleiner Vorgeschmack.", grinste sie und schloss die Tür.

...-----...---...--...

Noch immer grinsend betrat Irvine sein eigenes Zimmer. Seine Sorgen hatte er fast vergessen, doch nun, da er allein war, überkam es ihn wieder. 'Heute darüber nachzugrübeln bringt sowieso nichts mehr', sagte er sich und ging schlafen.

**Kapitel Ende... Kapitel Ende...Kapitel Ende...Kapitel Ende...Kapitel Ende...Kapitel Ende...Ka**

Jaja.. und während das alles passiert, schläft klein-Selphie seelenruhig und hat keine Ahnung, was da so alles vor sich geht! Aber keine Angst! Als bekennender Selphie-Fan gebe ich ihr noch eine entscheidende Rolle/sich aufs letzte Kapitel freu/

Sooo.. Da hab ich doch glatt wieder meinen eigenen Rekord gebrochen! Ich hoffe, ihr hattet Spaß beim Lesen und den habt ihr auch weiterhin... Na wenigstens die, die das hier lesen.. Meiner Meinung nach werde ich langsam besser!

Oder ich täusche mich (mal wieder) .. Man weiß ja nie! Ich wollte, wie gesagt, das hier beenden, bevor ich schon wieder in Richtung Urlaub verschwinde und bin heilfroh, dass ich es noch geschafft habe!

Meine Familie macht mich noch verrückt!

Aber wenn mein Zimmer gestrichen ist bekomme ich ENDLICH einen eigenen PC...

Naja.. Ich wünsche euch allen SCHÖNE FERIEN!

Bdd

Claire

P.S.:

Selphie: (psycho) „I love trains, I love trains, I lovetrains, Ilovetrains, Ilovetrains...gnihihi.."


End file.
